


You were a kindness.

by laura_sommeils



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, also me trying to pretend i can write poetry, mostly Kurapika!centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_sommeils/pseuds/laura_sommeils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s blood traveling down your shaking fingers,</p><p>and you can’t recognize who you are anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were a kindness.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched until episode 35 of the anime, so this is mostly me venting my feelings about Kurapika without knowing what happens on september 11th (which could lead to this being OoC, which I hope isn't).

He proved to you

that kindness still existed

after the world went dark.

And you try to remember what it looked like,

while holding the pain,

and clinging to your rage.

There’s blood traveling down your shaking fingers,

and you can’t recognize who you are anymore.

You’re the mirror of rage,

the war cry of crimson eyes

and cold hearts that aren’t allowed to beat,

because they’re no more.

(You were fragile and porcelain,

tried to hold the broken pieces to use them as weapons,

forced yourself to become steel,   cold and merciless.

But, you see, there’s strenght in holding a hand,

in sharing a meal,

there is strenght, in kindness.

You try to convince yourself that 

you haven’t become too rotten to be able to see it too. 

What you don’t know is that he won’t let you turn blind,

he knows, he hopes, that you can still see through the dark

and find it again, 

even when you think all it is to you is rage and revenge,

sadness and sorrows. 

Breath, let your fingers relax and stop clinging to that rage,

use your crimson eyes to focus on living,

be free, be kind,

do not let them turn you into something you were never meant to be.)


End file.
